Chained
by Fanficuserhihi
Summary: Kouki does not want to be chained. Especially not to someone as scary as Akashi. Alpha/Omega (AkaFuri) rating may go up to M as the story progress.


Hey guys! I've been meaning to write an AKAFURI fanfic for quite a long time already and I finally decided- WHY THE HECK NOT

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke (not Akashi and not Furihata)

Warning: this story can get a bit dirty as it proceeds but don't worry! First chapter is still pure, white as snow. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Furihata Kouki is an omega, and yet he is not.

His parents told Kouki that he was born incomplete, no sexual urges they say. And an incomplete omega is a failure as an omega. Kouki, different from his other omega friends, has never felt the urges to look for his mate, he has never felt to urge to mate with someone.

His friends said that he is weird. Kouki doesn't think he's weird.

Kouki knows that omegas are a very dependent beings, they exists solely for their mate. A complete omega becomes ready once they reach the age of 15. The other older, more experienced omegas usually take charge of this "celebration of reaching 15", they dressed the newly fresh omega, and gather all of them in one place, then they wait. For their mates, alphas, to come and take them as their wives.

The alphas that come are also 15, the legal age for alphas to mate, and sometimes- older (the older alphas only come if they have not yet found their mates, which is not often). Some of them dressed very neatly, not at all like most or perhaps, all of the omegas and alphas here. They wear watches and colognes, and some of them even wear suits and shiny branded shoes.

They would come, sit like kings and queens and watch, as the older omegas begin to line the newly fresh omegas in front of them, like a group of puppies- they stilled under the gazes of the all-powerful alphas.

Omegas have neither the choices nor decisions regarding their mates; they stand and wait. Each has his/her own turn to get touched or looked at by the alphas. They whine, in absolute need for release, to be pleasured and touched, and some of them- if not strong enough, shakes or tremble under the alphas' powerful gazes.

Omegas do not have the ability to find their fated alphas, for only the alphas are capable of recognizing their mates, usually through eye contacts- and sometimes, through touches.

Once the omega is chosen by their mate, the alphas would take their omegas home, and bed him/her to mark official of their bonds, and then they would stay, together forever in love. At least that's what others have told Kouki.

Kouki is 17 now, and is still single: an unmarked omega. It's not like he doesn't want to try to find his mate, but the thought of having to do those lewd things that other omegas have to terrifies him. His parents have forced him to go to the gathering place once (when he turned 15) but he declined. He'd cried that day, so desperately and pitifully that they kinda just gave up on him.

"Oka-San feel sorry for your mate. He or she is probably still searching for you till this day."

Kouki looked at his mother, brows frowning as he did so.

"Won't you try Kouki? Just this once." His mother looked at him, with so much desperation that it hurts for Kouki to even look at her way.

"I..."

Kouki knows that what his mother said is true, but he just wouldn't- couldn't make himself known to those alphas. After all, presenting himself, as an omega without urges is much like going out naked in the middle of a town. He has no urges, and an omega without urges would mean Absolute terror.

Urges serves not only as a form of soul bonding between an alpha and a omega, but also as a sort of door for the wall that exists between the two species, and without that- without sexual urges bonding them together, omega would have no choice but to fear the alpha. Alpha's presence is too overwhelming, too scary, that an incomplete omega like him, would probably run in its presence. And oh, only God knows what an almighty being like alphas would do once they see their mates running away from them.

"I-I gotta go"

Kouki doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to be an object of his alpha's anger, he doesn't want to have sex, he doesn't want to do anything, and so he ran.

Away from his mother. From his responsibility, from his mother's disappointed gaze and most of all from his mate that he knows absolutely nothing about.

Oh, how he longs to be an alpha. He wishes that he was born an alpha, a royal one, who can go to school and can actually afford a good education.

Kouki knows just how impossible his wish is, and how ridiculous it would have been to others if they heard him saying things like that. 'Omegas don't go to school, alphas do', they would say. Kouki, despite having known a few numbers of omega that actually go to school (under the commands of their alphas), knows how hard it must have been for them to stay.

Educated omegas are frowned upon by alphas, that's the rule. Only those owned by "elite" alphas can actually go to school and be treated nicely by other alphas.

_Elites._

Kouki frowned.

So far, from what he heard, only four omegas are granted such privilege, those four are quite popular around here. "Lucky four" they say.

Kouki doesn't really know much about them, but he knows that they all belong to an elite, extremely powerful group called Kiseki no Sedai.

And to tell the truth... Kiseki no Sedai freaks him out.

They are all very overwhelmingly powerful that all Kouki wants to do whenever he sees their faces on TVs and magazines is to cower and hide under his bed.

"Furihata."

Kouki flinched at the sound of his name. Eyes frowning at the sights around him.

How could he not realized that he was going to the marketplace direction?

"K-kogai-San." He bowed at the man, body frozen and eyes glued to the ground at the presence of an alpha standing in front of him.

The old man chuckled, seemingly used to Kouki's nervous stutters.

"Have you finally decided to join in the gathering party?" The old man was not a stranger, he has been his employer for 7 months now, and yet, no matter how much Kouki had tried to lower his guard in front of this alpha, he just couldn't.

It's like he has this huge phobia for every single alpha in this world.

"N-no! Ermm... I..I-it's... Just walking around."

The alpha frowned.

"Then, you probably shouldn't have been here. The alphas from outside this village are all coming at around 5 or so"

Kouki paled.

"W-what? 5? I-Isn't it supposed to be 7?"

"Didn't you hear? Akashi seijirou is coming. I heard he demanded the celebration to be held earlier."

Pale was an understatement. Kouki's face was white, his eyes widened and body trembling in terror.

Kouki has no problems with being seen by the alphas from his village, since he knows that his mate is not inside the village, but he does have problem with being seen by alphas that come from outside this village.

What if his mate is here? What if he/she finds him? Will he be able to run? Reject him? What to do, what to do, what to-

"Furihata? Are you alright?"

Kouki didn't answer, he couldn't even voice his thoughts. His thoughts was too scrambled, to horror to even be said.

He could feel himself regretting: the fact that he missed out on today's probably most important morning announcement (that is there today to announce the earlier celebration).

"I-I gotta go" he murmured a quick goodbye, bowing as he did so, before dashing off. Leaving a very confused alpha behind.

He spared a glance at the big old clock standing in the middle of the market, eyes narrowing at the numbers, the at the line form omegas standing so still under the command of their elderlies and at the village's alphas as they began to swam their way into the market.

He could hear the cheering, laughter and talks as he pushed his way through the crowd, eyes frantically searching an out of this situation.

Then-

Silence.

A complete and utter silence fell in.

It lasted for 5 minutes before murmurs and talks began to fill again, although this time- a bit different.

Ah.

Kouki could feel it. He knows this. He has felt it before, once, although not quite as strong as this. Once, when he was under the presence of a king.

He could feel the presence of a strong alpha. A king. A lion.

So powerful that he could not even run. His knees fell, almost like a jello.

He trembled, shivered, grovelled at his presence. He didn't dare to look up, couldn't even look up, and yet, he knows, everyone knows.

Akashi Seijurou.

He peeked at the omegas lining up not far from him, and was glad to see that he was covered by a few numbers of people, some alphas and others older omegas.

He could see the alphas in front of him shook and trembled at the aura of a king, they bowed so deep that even Kouki had to wonder why they even bother with bowing, why not just grovel like him, or like most of the omegas here?

Kouki could feel Akashi coming closer to him as the aura got bigger and even more intense than before.

Kouki knows that all the other alphas are there, probably following behind Akashi, fearfully trying to keep their distance as far as possible from the almighty king.

Kouki dared himself to peek, just a bit, at the others, and bit his lips at the trembling mess in front of him. The omegas, although not as much as their first reaction, still look shaken and most of them still trembled under Akashi's unwavering gaze.

Wait.

Kouki narrowed his eyes.

They are not afraid of him.

Well, not completely.

Kouki could still see the fear, just as clear as the sky above them, in their eyes. And yet, they have something, something that Kouki doesn't have.

Arousal. The need to submit under strong presence. Under Akashi.

They want to be chosen by Akashi.

Kouki shivered. How?

How are they not afraid?

He could feel the bitterness rising up as he stared at the king

And felt...

Nothing.

Nothing but fear.

He could hear voices of the older omegas welcoming the alphas from all over the world, and of the cheering that follows.

Kouki began to count.

Soon. Like a flash, it would be over soon.

Everything would be fine. He would go back home today, just like any other days, unscathed and unchosen, just like always.

He smiled.

"Furihata Kouki."

He bit his lips. His name was supposed to be just a name to skip, like every other years, but now that he's here, skipping would just be the same as spitting at the celebration, it will not do any good.

"Sick again?" He could hear the frown in the older omega's voices.

Kouki trembled.

Skipping using sick as a reason is acceptable. Pretending not to be here and got found out after would not be acceptable.

Get punished for hiding? Or taking risks of finding mates?

Small risk.

A little bit of risk. Surely, he is not that unlucky, right?

He looked at all the alphas around. Most of them are fresh 15 alphas. It is extremely rare to get an alpha younger than an omega, most omegas have the same age alphas for mates.

And the alpha that seems to be of the same age as him... Akashi Seijurou.

Him mating with Akashi Seijurou? Impossible.

"H-H-here."

He stumbled, eyes glued to his feet as he slowly approached the stage.

The older omega looked a bit taken back at his presence.

"Furihata? Look up please, you know the rules." He flinched, before looking up in panic.

Kouki fearfully tried to keep an eye contact with all of the alphas in front of him, they all looked at him back with the same bored indifference as he first saw them and Kouki almost cheered in relief at the sight.

Brown eyes met with red yellow.

All fell down.

Kouki knows, as he looked into those eyes that he was screwed, quite literally.

Akashi Seijurou was staring.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Reviews? please? :)))


End file.
